Best Christmas Ever!
by JonasGeek
Summary: Blaine brother's Cooper is finally getting married...on Christmas Eve. Cooper and his fiancée, Clara, invited their closest family members to spend two weeks in a huge cabin in Colorado for the wedding. If he was being honest, Blaine wasn't looking forward to the trip, that is until he meets one of Clara's cousins and suddenly he has the best Christmas ever!


Hello everyone! I am back again with another Christmas fanfic! I have been doing one every year for the past few years and I didn't want to stop! I thought of this idea back in November when I was listening to Christmas music and everyone was being annoying because they were saying it was too early.

In this story I needed a cabin (a big one!), so I went on a website and found an almost perfect one. I had to adjust it a bit, but I posted some pictures on my Tumblr if you want to check those out if you like visuals!

So I'm not going to keep you long, without further ado I give you, the Best Christmas Ever!

Songs Borrowed: White Christmas - Glee Cast & Perfect - Boyce Avenue

* * *

Blaine had been dreading these two weeks the moment his brother called him. He was happy his brother was finally getting married, a two and half year engagement was quite a long time, but he knew Cooper and his fiancée, Clara, were busy with their jobs. His brother with his odd acting jobs here and there and Clara finally finished her medical school training. They were quite different apart, but together they just made sense.

That is something Blaine had always wanted himself. Someone who just made sense with him. His friends often tell him he is old fashioned to think that way, but Blaine figured himself to be an old school romantic. He figures he is still young anyways.

The reason Blaine has been dreading the two weeks is because of having a normal wedding, Cooper and Clara were getting married on Christmas Eve in the mountains in Colorado. Cooper rented a large cabin, which looked like a winter castle to Blaine, for them to spend the holiday together, everyone. This included his parents, his father's new girlfriend who is significantly younger than his mother, and Clara's family.

The fact that Blaine will have to spend two weeks with his family and soon to be sister-in-law's family in a cabin makes his head start to ache, but he will do what he can because at the end of the day he does love his family. So whether it's distracting his mother from the fact his father has a new younger girlfriend or being his brother's best man, he will do what he can.

Blaine was packing his suitcase and tried to remember everything. His suit for the wedding is going to be at the cabin, so he is glad he doesn't have to worry about that. He knew Cooper couldn't have a real bachelor party, especially because he was only a senior in high school, let alone they are going to be in a cabin in the middle of the mountains.

The knock on his dorm room door made Blaine look up, "Hey Trent."

"Hi, how is packing going?" Trent asked him.

"Fine," Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "I am going home to pack a bit more tonight."

"How early of a flight are you taking?" Trent asked him sitting down on his chair at his desk.

Blaine let out a sigh, "I think it's for six or seven, we have to leave around four thirty."

"That is early," Trent said with a laugh, "But I suppose you will be having more fun than most of us."

"I don't know about that," Blaine said as he rolled his eyes, "But I suppose if it's what my brother wants, he gets it."

Trent gave a nod, "And yes you will, just think you will be skiing and snowboarding in the snowy mountains and then you will be drinking hot cocoa in front of the fire."

"But you are forgetting my mother drinking to forget that my father is bringing his young girlfriend or how Clara has been freaking out about the wedding for the past three weeks. And I may add that I have no clue who any of her family is," Blaine pointed out.

"Oh come on," Trent let out a laugh. "Family is supposed to drive you crazy."

"I suppose," Blaine said as he sat on his bed.

Another knock on Blaine's door came and he looked up see his friends Thad, Jeff, and Nick. They were each holding gifts in their hands. "Hey, what are you three doing here?"

"Come on, we couldn't let you leave without giving you our gifts since you're leaving before our Warbler's Christmas Party," Jeff smiled.

Blaine had to admit he had some good friends. "Thanks guys, I have yours under my bed."

"So that's where you kept them," Nick said snapping his fingers.

The rest of Blaine's afternoon was spent spending time with his friends before leaving to head home. He drove up to his childhood home and got out of the car.

"Blaine dear!" Pam smiled as he walked in the door, "I have been packing and repacking all afternoon. And Cooper called, he said he and Clara arrived at the cabin a couple of days ago, and some of her family is already there. He sent me pictures and it is beautiful. It should be a lovely time."

Blaine noticed how quick his mother was talking and how much she was talking. He knew she was nervous about seeing his father and his girlfriend, but he hoped they would busy enough to not run in to one another that much.

"Let's get your packing done," Pam smiled at her son and then walked up the stairs.

Letting out his breath, Blaine knew he needed to go easy on his mom and let her do as she wishes. He would have Cooper to help him once they are at the cabin. He walked up stairs to help his mom pack his clothes.

The morning came sooner than Blaine was hoping. His mother woke him up and they were on the road with coffee cups in hand. When they arrived at the airport and were waiting at one of the various checkpoints, Blaine looked up to see a family. The family had a young man about his age with an older gentlemen, a woman came walking up behind them with another young man around his age, but taller. The younger one who wasn't as tall, he was handsome and with the boots he had on made his legs look so long, longer than they should.

"Blaine, come along," Pam said to her son, "We are going to need to make it to the gate by six."

"We'll be fine Mom," Blaine said to her as he was putting his shoes back on.

Pam made tsking noise at her son, "You are just like your father."

Blaine rolled his eyes and followed behind his mom as she maneuvered through the people.

When they were finally on the plane, Blaine sent a text to his brother to make sure he knew they were on their way. He was supposed to pick them up from the airport, but knowing his brother he figured he would forget.

Plugging his headphones in his iPod and hitting play, Blaine let the music consume his senses for the time being. It wasn't that he didn't like flying, flying just didn't always agree with him. Blaine closed his eyes and waited for the trip to be over.

A couple of hours later, Blaine was shaken awake by his mom who informed it was time to put his seat belt back on for their landing. It wasn't bumpy, but a bit rocky. Those always made Blaine a bit jumpy afterwards.

They arrived earlier than scheduled, so Blaine grabbed their bags from luggage and decided to take an earlier shuttle to the mountains. Blaine sent his brother a text hoping he would be there waiting for them.

Blaine helped his mom out of the shuttle bus and he heard a voice he knew well.

"Momma! Squirt!"

"Oh Cooper," Pam said as he she hugged Cooper, "Look at you, almost married and so grown up."

"Mom," Cooper waved his hand at her and then turned to Blaine, "Squirt you have no idea how much I missed you," he hugged his younger brother.

"You too Coop, and stop calling me that," Blaine said as he realized he had to help get their luggage from the shuttle, "Hang on, I'll just be a moment."

"Let me help, Mom you hang back," Cooper smiled at her. They started to walk and Cooper's smile fell, "Okay, Dad arrived early with his girlfriend and her sister."

"Her sister?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Apparently something about their parents not celebrating holidays anymore, I don't know," Cooper said as he took the suitcase from Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Great. How is she?"

"Pretty much infatuated with Clara's nephew," Cooper said, "It's kind of weird, but she stays out of the way and hopefully won't torment Mom at all."

"I hope she won't," Blaine said, "She has been freaking all week."

"I know she calls often," Cooper said to him.

Blaine looked over at his brother, "I live with her."

"We're back Mom," Cooper announced, "Let's get in the car and I can show you to your paradise in the mountains. It's really beautiful. The owners have it decorated for the holidays, except for the tree I specifically asked for us to decorate."

"How wonderful," Pam smiled as she wrapped her arms around both of her boys, "Our family together at Christmas, it's all I ever want."

Cooper was giving them a small history lesson as they drove to the cabin. And Blaine could already feel the pressure in his head from the mountains.

"Here," Cooper said as he turned down a road towards the cabin.

When they arrived, Blaine and Pam followed Cooper inside of the house, "Oh my Cooper, this is beautiful."

"Pam! Blaine!" Clara came running over, pulling them both in to a hug. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

"It's lovely to see you too honey," Pam said hugging her back. "I am so glad to see you are still sticking around."

Clara laughed, "Can't get red of me that easy." She turned to Blaine, "You look so handsome Blaine."

"Thanks Clara," Blaine said with a blush on his cheeks.

Cooper saw his father walk in the room, "I suppose now is a good time to introduce everyone! We are all in the kitchen having a light lunch." He ushered his mother and brother in to the dining room."

Clara smiled excitedly, "Listen up everyone! We have two new someone's to introduce."

"This is my mother Pam and little brother Blaine," Cooper announced and smiled as he put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "My best man."

Blaine and Pam were then introduced to everyone else that were there; Clara's parents, Seymour and Audrey, Clara's older brother and wife, Tommy and Kim with their children Billy (16), the twins (9), Jason and Zack, and Katherine (5), Clara's younger brother and girlfriend, Andy and Bonnie with their daughter Molly (5 1/2), along with Blaine's father Brad, his girlfriend Sara and her sister Amber (17). The cabin was full.

"My uncle and his family are still on there way here," Clara explained to them, "But don't worry we have plenty of room."

"Great," Pam said trying to keep a smile on her face.

Blaine gave his brother a look. He knew he understood what he was saying.

"Audrey, could you be so kind to show my mother to her room?" Cooper asked, acknowledging Blaine's look.

"Of course," Audrey smiled and stood up from her chair. "Come along Pam, I'm sure being the mothers we have lots to talk about."

Pam excitedly started telling Audrey about the ideas she had for the rehearsal dinner.

Cooper turned to his brother and gave him a half hug, "You have no idea how excited I am for you to be here. Man, I'm getting married. Can you believe it?"

"Nope," Blaine said with a laugh, "I really can't. How much did Dad pay Clara's family?"

"Very funny son," Brad said with a laugh as he gave Blaine a hug. "How are you doing at Dalton?"

"Great, I actually think we have a real shot at getting past our competition at Regional's this year," Blaine said with a smile, "I mean I don't want to brag but being lead soloist has been amazing."

"Lead soloist?" Amber asked almost sounding intrigued.

Sara smiled at her younger sister and patted her hand, "You remember I told you, Blaine is part of that singing group, the Garglers."

"The Warblers," Blaine corrected her, "Like the bird. And it's a Glee club, not a singing group."

"Okay," Brad said interrupting his son, "It doesn't really matter, how about those colleges I sent you the other week. It's getting to be that time."

Blaine's shoulders fell, "Yeah, I know Dad. I think I'm going to go check out the view outside." He left his family and walked towards the back of the cabin. He opened the sliding window and stepped outside. He still had his winter coat on.

Brushing off the freshly fallen snow from the banister, Blaine leaned forward and took in the sight in front of him. It was beautiful. He never thought he would be spending his Christmas vacation here senior year.

The door opened and Blaine turned around to see Billy. He figured if they are going to be for two weeks then he may as well make the best of it. "Hey."

"You are in your Glee club?" Billy said as he took out a cigarette and lighter. "Could you be any dweeb-ier."

"Yeah, my Star Wars fanfiction is one of the most read in the fandom," Blaine said nonchalantly.

Billy snorted a laugh, "You are alright man." He lit his cigarette, "So the ex and new mommy meet, I could tell you were expecting the worse."

"First off, she isn't my new mom and second my mom isn't the ex," Blaine said to him, "And aren't you only sixteen?"

"Your point?" Billy said as he brought the cigarette up to his mouth and inhaled the fumes. He let them out and flicked the cigarette, "Thought you wouldn't be like them, but I guess I was wrong."

"I guess you were," Blaine said as he walked back in the house and stomped his boots off. He took off his scarf and coat. He needed to know which room he would be staying in. Cooper promised him that much.

When Blaine walked into the living room to find Cooper he saw the family from the airport back in Ohio, and standing there was the guy with amazing legs. He knew he was staring but he couldn't help it. The guy with amazing legs looked adorable with his cheeks pink from the cold air. He seemed frozen in his spot.

"Blaine!" Clara said grabbing his hand to pull him over, "This is my Uncle Burt and cousin, Kurt. And this is his new wonderful wife Carole and son Finn."

Cooper pushed Blaine closer to them, "This is my best man and little brother, Squirt."

"Coop!" Blaine said letting out a whine.

"Fine," Cooper laughed, "This is Blaine."

Blaine turned to them, "Hello, it's nice to meet you all." He gave them a wave and then remembered he should stop because he must have been staring at the guy with amazing legs, Kurt apparently, too long.

"It's freezing out there," Burt said walking in, "Now are you sure we can't stay somewhere else."

"Nonsense," Clara said stepping forward and touching his arm, "We wouldn't have it any other way. Most of the kids are in the bunk room and the adults have the rooms."

"Bunk room?" Finn asked.

"Not you," Cooper waved his hand, "One of you will take the couch and the other will bunk with Blaine."

"What?" Blaine asked with his face turning red realizing he could be sleeping next to the amazing legs...Kurt.

Cooper grabbed his brother and pulled him into his embrace, "Don't worry about it bro, like I said we've got it under control. You will just be sleeping, you wouldn't want to ruin my wedding day now would you?"

"You have two weeks until the wedding Coop," Blaine said to him flatly.

"So, Finn or Kurt which one of you would like to sleep next to this fine specimen that is my handsome brother?" Cooper asked them.

Finn looked at Kurt, "Dude," he whispered loudly.

Kurt took a step forward, "Fine, I will."

"Alright, but no funny business," Burt said looking at Blaine.

"Dad!" Kurt interjected.

"I'm just looking out for my kid," Burt said to him.

"Its fine Burt," Cooper assured him, "Blaine was raised by me, so you can only expect the best."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Raised by whom?"

"How about we get everyone settled and then head over to the tailor for some fittings!" Clara said sounding a bit too excited for everything that is happening.

"What a great idea," Cooper said, "We need to make sure we got Blaine's measurements correct."

"Of course, plus I know Kurt wanted to see my wedding dress," Clara said taking his hand, "But we can do that another day, today we have to make sure you look dazzling in your tuxedos!" She ran off to the other room.

Blaine leaned over, "Is she acting just a little strange?"

"Don't worry about it," Cooper waved his hand, "Now how about all of you get settled and we'll head out! Then I think we are dining out this evening because it was a crazy day." And he walked off after his fiancée.

Picking up his bag, Blaine realized he didn't even know where he was sleeping.

"There you are son," Brad walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, I'll show you all to your rooms."

"Thanks dad," Blaine said as he followed his father.

"Burt and Carole your room is through here. It has a private bathroom. Finn, you can keep your things in their room." Brad pointed and then he gave Blaine a nod, "Your bed is upstairs."

Blaine walked behind his dad as they walked up the stairs and Kurt was behind him. They turned left and saw the small room overlooking the great room, which served as the living room. "This is the bed?"

"Yep," Brad gave a nod, "You two can use the bathroom down the hall and to the left. It's a beautiful cabin, you should take a look around it." And he left them.

"Well at least it's big enough," Kurt said with a slight laugh.

Blaine sat down on the bed and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, you have to do this. I'm sure you would rather be sleeping with anyone else." He realized what he said, "Crap, not what I meant. Sleeping in a bed with anyone else." He covered his face with his hands, "I'm going to stop talking."

Kurt let out a laugh and Blaine noticed how adorable it was. "Don't worry, I understand what you mean. But to be honest I don't know if I want to share a bed with Finn, the last time we did it was on vacation and we had Mexican for dinner."

Scrunching his face, Blaine smiled, "Well I guess that's the fun of having a brother."

"Yeah," Kurt shrugged as he set his bag down.

"Great, you two are all set," Cooper said walking into the room. "Are you ready for your fittings?"

During the fittings, Blaine really wanted to talk to Kurt more, but he didn't get a chance too. Besides their awkward changing room experience, they didn't see one another. When they went out to dinner, Blaine was seated at the opposite end of the table. He was placed between his dad and mom. And it was not the best place if he was being honest. He did notice that Clara choose not to have a glass of wine, and to be honest if he brought together two families and was living with them for two weeks he would drink a bottle.

Blaine was glad when they returned to the cabin and everyone was getting ready for bed. He was exhausted from traveling and being a buffer at dinner. He went upstairs to his bedroom area and fell onto the bed.

"Not so fun at your end of the table?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine rolled over, "Having a father with a girlfriend half the age of himself makes my mother a bit crazy."

"Understandably so," Kurt said as he opened his suitcase. And took out a pair of pajamas and his toiletries bag. "Do you mind if I go first?"

"Nah, go ahead," Blaine waved his hand, "I need to gather myself before I even think about sleeping."

"Sure," Kurt smiled as he walked down the hall and towards the bathroom.

Blaine rolled onto his side when he felt his phone starting to buzz in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and saw he had a few texts from his friends. He was replying to a few of them, when Kurt came back.

"Popular guy?" Kurt teased.

"Just my friends saying how jealous they are that I am here and they are stuck in Ohio for Christmas this year," Blaine said sitting up.

Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah, my friends were the same way."

Blaine opened his own suitcase and took out his own nighttime supplies. "I'll be right back."

"Course," Kurt said as he started to put his things away.

Walking into the bathroom, Blaine closed the door behind him. He was glad him and Kurt seemed to get along well enough. He got ready for bed and then walked back to the bed.

Kurt was sitting up in the bed under the covers, "I hope you don't mind, I took this side."

"No," Blaine shook his head as he crawled into the opposite side of the bed. He knew it would be hard to get out of the bed if he needed, but he figured he should be fine.

"Well good night Blaine," Kurt said as he went under the covers more.

"Night Kurt," Blaine said as he turned towards the wall and closed his eyes.

The next morning Blaine felt something warm against his feet. He sat up quickly and remembered that he was sharing his bed with a cute stranger and he was using his body to warm up his feet. "I'm sorry," he said quickly realizing he woke Kurt up.

"It's alright," Kurt said as he pulled himself up, "I think I heard someone saying we need to get up anyways."

"Oh right, the annual Anderson Christmas tree hunting trip," Blaine said falling back onto the bed, "You think I could stay home and hide here?"

"Is it really that bad?" Kurt asked him as he climbed out of bed.

Blaine pulled the covers off his face, "You have never been out with my entire family. Even before my parents divorced it usually ended with Cooper going off with my Dad because my Mom couldn't find the perfect tree, so we would head back to the car and my Mom would complain the entire time about how she knows how to pick out a tree. It just gets a bit crazy."

"Maybe this year will be different, you never know," Kurt shrugged. He took his things out of his bag, "I'm going to get ready for the day, I think you should too considering someone will probably come and get you soon."

"Yeah, I don't want my brother jumping on me," Blaine said as he scooted to the end of the bed. "You may think I'm kidding, but he would."

"I don't doubt it," Kurt said with a smile. He walked down the hall to get ready for the day.

After Blaine showered and get dressed, he walked downstairs and found everyone eating breakfast. He grabbed a cup of coffee and walked back into the living room sitting down on one of the couches.

"Hey kid," Burt said to him, "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Blaine said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Not a morning person?" Burt asked with a laugh.

Blaine shook his head and took another sip of his coffee.

"Everyone gather in the living room!" Cooper called out.

A few of the kids ran past Blaine and he lifted his feet for them to past. He let out a sigh as he saw his father walking in whispering in Sara's ear making her giggle. He looked over at his mom and could see the look on her face.

"Are you all ready for our Christmas tree hunting trip?" Cooper asked excitedly.

Clara clapped her hands together, "If you don't want to go, then you can stay here with me and make cookies!"

"We just need some big strong people to help drag the tree," Cooper said and he pulled Blaine up from his spot, "And I know this is my brother's favorite part, so we need to make sure we pick the biggest and best tree!"

Blaine looked at his brother, "I don't want to go Cooper."

"Sure you do, you are my best man, which makes you my first mate," Cooper smiled, "Besides we don't spend enough time together anyways."

And with those words, Blaine knew his brother right. He looked up at him, "You're right Cooper, I'll come."

"Great," Cooper smiled, "How about it Dad?"

"Actually he can't go," Sara said before Brad could say anything, "His doctor said no staying out in the cold weather for longer than fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Cooper said and he turned to Billy, "How about you man? Want to hang out with the big boys?"

"I'll pass," Billy said as he sunk further into his chair.

"I'll go," Finn spoke up and stood from his spot.

"Great," Cooper smiled, "Any one else want to come?"

It turns out not many other people wanted to go with them. Cooper, Blaine, and Finn were joined by Clara's brother Andy, Burt, Carole, and Kurt. They left the cabin and started their drive to the tree farm the owner instructed them to go too.

Blaine was sitting beside Finn and Kurt was next to Finn in the back of the van. Finn turned to Blaine, "I've never gone to cut my own Christmas tree done before."

Turning to him, Blaine gave him a smile, "As long as Cooper doesn't drag us around for three hours trying to find the perfect tree than we will be okay."

"My mom could never afford a real tree," Finn admitted to Blaine, but then he smiled, "But this should be an awesome Christmas, never thought we would be spending our first Christmas as a family in Colorado."

"First Christmas?" Blaine asked him as he looked between him and Kurt.

"Yeah, my mom married Burt just this past year," Finn told him, "Burt said the only steps at our house were the ones that were outside."

"Oh," Blaine said as he understood why Kurt and Finn didn't really look alike.

Finn was looking out the window, "It's amazing here."

"Just wait till we hit the slopes," Blaine told him, "It's even more beautiful up on the mountains." He was wondering why Kurt was so quiet.

Carole turned to talk to Blaine, "Have you been vacationing here before?"

"Yeah, a few times," Blaine gave a nod, "It's where Cooper and Clara actually met, that is why they wanted to get married here."

"That's so sweet," Carole smiled as she took Burt's hand in her own.

Burt gave a laugh, "He seems like the type."

"Dad," Kurt said to his dad.

"Its fine, Cooper definitely is," Blaine gave a nod.

"So how long has your father been seeing his girlfriend?" Carole asked.

Blaine knew she was trying to make conversation, but he really didn't want to talk about that. "I'm not sure, probably a year to a year and half. I don't get to see him all that much."

"You don't?" Burt asked him.

"I go to school at Dalton," Blaine told him, "I board there, so I don't see my family as often as I like."

"You are at Dalton Academy?" Finn asked him, "Our Glee clubs are up against one another for Regionals!" He nudged Kurt with his elbow.

"You are in Glee club?" Blaine asked him, "I mean, I am too."

Finn nodded his head excitedly, "Kurt and I are in the New Directions."

"Wow," Blaine said sitting up, "I'm in the Warblers, we have be working like crazy the past few weeks getting ready."

"Did you hear that?" Carole said to Burt, "Blaine is part of the Glee club at his school."

Andy turned around, "Seriously, you are part of the Glee clubs at your schools?"

"I'm in football too," Finn said, "I'm the quarter back."

Cooper nudged Andy, "Lay off. You've never seen Blaine kick ass on that stage." He looked in the review mirror at his brother, "And I'm sure Finn and Kurt do that same."

"That's right," Burt said to him.

"Fair enough," Andy shrugged his shoulders.

When they arrived at the Christmas tree farm, they all piled out of the van and Cooper took the lead walking through them the snow.

Blaine stayed beside Kurt as they walked through the aisles of trees. He noticed how quiet he has been. "I know Finn mentioned he didn't go looking for a tree, but did you have the fun of finding a tree when you were little?"

"Sometimes," Kurt said, "It's just kind of cold. I forgot my gloves at the cabin."

"Oh here," Blaine said taking his gloves off and handing them to Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine surprised, "You don't have to do that."

"I can just put my hands in my pockets. Promise to give them back later," Blaine said giving him a smile. He shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked along.

"Here we have it!" Cooper announced after about fifteen more minutes of walking. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

Blaine looked between them all, "Cooper, who brought the ax?"

"Ax?" Cooper asked and then his face fell, "Oops, I left it in the van."

"I'll get it," Andy volunteered, "Does anyone want to go back and wait?"

"We'll be fine," Cooper said as he waved his hand. He looked over at his brother who had his hands buried in his pockets and was glancing over at Kurt, and then Cooper saw the gloves he gave to Blaine on Kurt's hands. He smiled to himself, "So being the knight in shining armor," he nodded over at Kurt.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked his brother.

"It's okay, you like Kurt," Cooper said in a teasing voice.

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, "Leave me alone."

"Oh come on Squirt, this is the time of year to open your heart and have fun! And I don't blame you, he is a handsome devil. Plus I may have convinced Clara to invite them to come stay at the cabin for that reason," Cooper said as he patted his brother's shoulder.

"So Cooper, what is it that lodge over there?" Burt asked pointing off in the distance.

Blaine was glad Burt asked because Cooper gushed about the locations around the cabin. He was glad when he saw Andy coming back because his hands were really starting to get cold.

They worked together and the tree came down. Blaine helped them drag it back to the car and tie it to the roof. He was looking forward to going back to the cabin and drinking some hot cocoa to warm up.

When they arrived back at the cabin, it seemed everyone was ready for a break. Cooper excitedly took the lead and had the tree on the stand in no time. They put on the lights and garland, and then it was time for the ornaments.

Blaine was sitting on a chair overlooking the mountains with a hot cocoa in his hands. They were still a bit chilly. He saw Clara and smiled at her.

"What are you doing over here stranger?" Clara asked him.

"I thought I would sit out for the decorating part, it was more Cooper's thing anyways," Blaine said taking a sip.

"I know what you mean there," Clara said with a laugh, "But you should at least hang the ornament with your name on it."

"I will," Blaine said as he tried to sink further into the chair, "I just needed a break."

Clara let out a sigh, "Yep." She sat up suddenly, "Okay, let's go together." She pulled Blaine up from his chair and took him into the living room.

Most of the younger kids were already off playing with the extra garland. Burt, Carole, Finn, and Kurt were helping Cooper, the parents, and Clara's siblings hang the ornaments on the tree.

"Look who I found," Clara smiled as she picked up a small box and handed it to Blaine, "This is yours. I am off to refill beverages."

"Gee son, why do you run off as soon as he we start something fun?" Brad asked him.

Pam interrupted before Blaine could say anything, "He's fine. Open your ornament and put it on the tree. Cooper and Clara gave everyone a special one."

Blaine carefully opened the small box and smiled when he saw what was inside. It was a gold ornament in the shape of a music note. It was inscripted with his name and the year. He chose the branch and hung it up.

"Music note huh?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah, it's my thing," Blaine said to him.

Kurt pointed to one that was close to Blaine's, "Clara chose a scarf for me, kind of perfect I guess."

"That's cute," Blaine said still looking at Kurt. He then looked forward realizing he shouldn't be staring.

"I put your gloves back in your coat pocket," Kurt said to him, "Thank you."

"Of course," Blaine said, "My mother taught me well."

"I like her," Kurt turned to watch her talking to Clara, "Your dad is...nice too."

"He's...my dad," Blaine told him, "I know he wants what's best for me, but I do know what is best for me. Cooper didn't turn out to be who he wanted to be, so he thought he would try again for me."

"But it isn't you?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine gave a slow nod, "Right."

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's forearm, "Don't worry about. I used to think I was the worse son because I was gay, but then I told my dad and we worked it out. Maybe that's all you and your dad need to do."

"That would require him talking to me," Blaine said feeling the tingles of Kurt's touch, "I could try though, not like he could run that far."

Kurt let out a laugh, "Apparently not."

That night, Blaine got ready for bed first. He found his gloves in his coat pockets, just like Kurt had told him. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes, he fell asleep before Kurt came back from the bathroom.

Blaine woke up to someone shoving his shoulder and he turned to find the twins on the bed, "Jason? Zack? What are you doing?"

"Aunt Clara told us to wake you up because we are headed to the ski resort today!" Jason told him.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked sitting up.

"He is already up and eating breakfast," Zack said to him.

"Oh," Blaine rubbed a hand through his hair. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"No you won't," Jason teased him, "It takes you forever to do your hair."

"Alright," Blaine said hitting them with his pillow. "Off the bed, I need to get up."

When Blaine made his way downstairs into the kitchen, he picked a muffin to eat and sat down at the table. It was loud this morning, everyone was excited to go skiing and snowboarding. As he was sitting in his chair, he saw Kurt talking to his dad.

Kurt stomped his foot and Blaine wondered why he was upset. He was then grabbed by Cooper and taken off to get fitted for skis and in one of the vans headed to the ski resort.

Cooper checked everyone in and handed out passes to them. He handed Blaine's to him, "Thanks for being here Squirt, it really means a lot to me."

Blaine looked up at his brother, "I wouldn't have missed this for anything." When his brother walked away, Blaine began to get ready to go out and ski. He looked over and saw Clara and Cooper whispering to one another. He thought it was strange Clara wasn't skiing because she loved it. Then glanced over and spotted Kurt looking quite anxious. He watched as he was closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on something.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I...I've never skied before," Kurt said in a quiet voice.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Is that all?"

"Blaine, I can't go out there," Kurt whispered to him, "I'll look like an idiot."

"No you won't," Blaine waved his hand, "I'll help you out. It's not as difficult as you are thinking. I promise."

"I don't know," Kurt said rubbing a hand on his arm.

Blaine held out his hand, "Come on, don't you trust me?"

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile, "Okay, yeah." He reached out and took Blaine's hand.

"Great," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "Come on, we can start on a bunny hill."

"A bunny hill?" Kurt asked.

They made their way to the bunny hill with their gear on. Kurt was still a bit hesitant, but Blaine talked him through it.

"Okay, so the first thing you need to learn is about your equipment," Blaine said to him, "We have your skis, your boots, poles and helmet."

"I know that Blaine," Kurt said trying to not sound annoyed.

Blaine let out a laugh, "You're right. Sorry. I'll teach you the stance first. Since you are a bit taller I bet you will get this easy."

"So people who are vertically challenged, like yourself, have a difficult time?" Kurt teased. "Now I understand why your brother always calls you Squirt."

"And we are moving on from this conversation," Blaine said to him. "When you are getting ready to go down the hill, you need to keep your elbows tucked in."

"Alright, elbows tucked in," Kurt said as he did as Blaine told him.

Blaine started to tell Kurt everything he needed to know, "Your knees should be slightly bent and you will need to lean into the direction you want to go. If I wanted to go down a hill and head left, I would need to lean with almost all of my weight, but you need to keep your feet straight."

"That was a lot of information," Kurt said trying to understand what exactly he needed to do.

Blaine smiled, "It's alright, let's just try a few small hills. I suppose you won't really know how to do it until you try."

"I suppose," Kurt said as he looked at the hill with the kids on it. "Are you sure I won't be the only older person on the hill?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "See, Clara's brother, Tommy is there."

"He is helping his kids learn," Kurt said sounding annoyed.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said as he made their way over to the hill. "Alright, remember keep your elbows tucked in, bend at the knees, keep your limbs loose, and look forward towards where you are going."

"But how do I stop?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine smiled, "You will just stop when the hill evens out."

Kurt gave Blaine a nod, "Let's do this." He pulled his goggles over his eyes and stared straight ahead.

"Okay, you are up now," Blaine said as he held out his hand showing Kurt the way.

Gripping his poles tighter, Kurt moved to the edge of the hill. He swallowed and tried to move, but he couldn't.

"Hey, you can do it," Blaine said reassuring him, "I know you can."

Kurt took in a breath and let it out. He inched closer to the edge and then felt a hand on his back. Finally he started to feel the ground move.

"You're doing it!" Blaine shouted.

When Kurt made it down hill, he stopped and threw his arms in the air, "I did it!"

Blaine skied down the hill himself and met Kurt at the bottom, "You did!"

Kurt gave Blaine an awkward hug, "That was so fun. I always thought sledding was fun, but that was more."

"The free flying feeling is quite amazing," Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"Can we go again?" Kurt asked him.

"Course we can," Blaine said with a laugh, "Maybe we can try a bigger hill next."

Kurt gave Blaine a scared look, "I think I want to try this hill a few more times."

"Fair enough, we won't head to the big slopes until you do the bunny hill a few mores times," Blaine teased.

About an hour and half later, Kurt said he was done, so he and Blaine went to the ski lodge to drink some warm liquids and eat a snack.

They were waiting in line and Blaine took a step forward when it was his turn, "Hi, I would like a medium drip," he turned to Kurt, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'll have a non-fat mocha please," Kurt said quickly. He was looking for his wallet, when Blaine was already paying.

"Can I have two of those cookies too? Thanks," Blaine turned to Kurt, "You can get it next time," he said as he handed his card over to the cashier.

"Names?" the cashier asked.

"Blaine and Kurt," Blaine said as he pointed to himself and to Kurt.

"If you put your names together for your couple name, they make Klaine," the cashier said with a laugh. "Thank you, have a wonderful day!"

Kurt and Blaine walked towards the pick up line and each of them was blushing from the cashier's remarks.

When they got their coffee and snacks, they sat down at a small table. Blaine opened his coffee cup and stirred the contents, "So what don't I know about Kurt Hummel yet?"

"Lots I guess," Kurt said with a small smile as he took a drink of his coffee, "I don't know a lot about Blaine Anderson either."

"Fair enough," Blaine said as he took a drink, "I'm Blaine Anderson, I am currently a sophomore at Dalton Academy in Ohio. I am lead singing of the Warblers, our glee club. My parents divorced when I was in seventh grade, which may be why I am closer to my mom. And my father is dating a woman several years younger than himself, which drives my mother bonkers. My favorite color is blue, I drink way to much coffee which Cooper says is the reason I'm shorter than others, and I have always wanted to fall in love."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Well that was getting know Blaine Anderson in just a few sentences."

Blaine gave him a smile, "How about you?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel," he said starting the same as Blaine, "I'm a junior at McKinley High. I am part of the New Directions our glee club. My mother passed away when I was about eight, but my father remarried this past year and I couldn't be happier for him, even though at first it was a bit rocky. I don't know if I have a favorite color, I think it changes with the seasons, I too drink more coffee than I should, and falling in love sounds wonderful, but far off."

"I know how you feel," Blaine said leaning on his arm.

Kurt played with the cup in his hands, "So favorite Vogue cover in the past year?"

"That award would have to go to Marion Cotillard," Blaine said excitedly.

"Thank goodness," Kurt said with a laugh, "I need to know I know someone with good taste."

"So you go to public school," Blaine said to him, "I tried that, but it didn't work out."

"It isn't going too well for me either," Kurt said with a sigh, "Bullies are not fun."

Blaine gave a nod, "That's hard. You have your friends right?"

"I do," Kurt gave a nod, "But I think sometimes they don't understand. It's difficult for them to know how I feel." He made his voice quiet, "I know you're gay, but what's it like at Dalton? Are there many gay students there?"

Giving a small smile, Blaine shook his head, "No, there are some, but not as many as you think there would be at an all boys school. They do have a zero-tolerance harassment policy which helps a lot."

"Sorry, I suppose that's kind of ridiculous to ask," Kurt said with a sigh.

"Not at all," Blaine shook his head.

"I've tried to stay strong, but there is this guy who is making it his life's mission to make mine a living hell," Kurt said looking at his coffee.

"I got taunted at my old school and really pissed me off. I even tried complaining to the faculty, but while they were sympathetic I don't think any of them really cared," Blaine said swirling the liquid around in his cup. "And that is why I went to Dalton. I wish I could tell you to just transfer, but tuition is steep and it's kind of far from your family."

Kurt gave a small nod.

"Your other option is you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance and you could teach this guy a lesson," Blaine said sitting up straighter, "Call him out because I ran and didn't stand up. Letting the bullies chase me away is something I regret."

"I can try," Kurt said with a small voice.

Reaching over Blaine touched Kurt's arm, "Just hang on Kurt, things are already starting to look up right?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled, "Thank you Blaine."

"No problem," Blaine smiled back at him, "Now favorite musical?"

Tapping his chin, Kurt grinned, "Old school would have to be Sound of Music, newer ones I choose Wicked."

"See, that good taste is quite crucial for this friendship," Blaine teased with a smile.

The rest of their conversation followed in a more cheerful manner. They found they had many of the same interests, but some different. It wasn't until Finn came to find them that they realized they had been talking for over an hour.

They went home and had dinner provided by a local chef. It was delicious and Blaine and Kurt couldn't stop sneaking glances at one another with the inside jokes they had made today.

"Tomorrow I was going to head to town and see the shops to do some last minute shopping," Kurt said to Blaine as they got ready for bed, "Did you want to go with me, I can get buy us lunch as a thank you for helping me out today."

"You don't have to do that," Blaine said to him, "But I would love to go. I need to pick up a few things still too."

Kurt gave him a side glance, "I'm paying."

"Fair enough," Blaine said holding his arms up in surrender.

"Great," Kurt smiled, "Then tomorrow after breakfast we are going shopping and I will treat you."

"Sounds like a grand idea," Blaine said to him.

When they went to bed that night, Blaine fell asleep before realizing he had to use the bathroom. He could hear Kurt's breath was even, so he knew he was asleep, but he really had to use the bathroom.

Moving carefully, Blaine picked himself up and tried to move over Kurt to use the bathroom. He lost where his limbs were going and he accidently fell on top of Kurt.

"Oof," Kurt said as he woke up.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said as he scrambled off the bed and stood next to Kurt, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Kurt said as he rubbed his stomach, "Just the wind knocked out of me."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Blaine said kneeling down beside the bed.

Kurt held out a hand, "I'm fine, really. You just startled me. Why are you up anyways?"

"I had to use the bathroom," Blaine said.

"Well tell me when you come back so you don't fall on top of me again," Kurt told him.

"Sure," Blaine said and after he used the bathroom he did.

The next morning, Blaine woke up before Kurt for the first time. He looked over and saw Kurt's face while he was sleeping. Kurt looked peaceful and Blaine was afraid to wake him up.

Kurt's eyes opened slowly and Blaine realized he was caught staring at him. "Hi."

"Hello," Blaine said to him with a smile, "I was just waking up."

"Okay," Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine admitted in his head that Kurt was adorable when waking up. He needed to stop thinking like that though, because after the wedding they probably wouldn't see one another again. They may talk to one another through the internet, but who knows if they will see each other again.

They both woke up and got ready to go. Blaine took the car his brother had supplied them with and they went into the town to finish shopping.

After two hours of following Kurt around, Blaine had to admit he was tired, but was having fun. They chose a small restaurant to have lunch at. Kurt paid like he said he would.

The pair of newly found friends was in a small shop and Kurt let out a small gasp, "Look."

"What?" Blaine asked as he walked over to where Kurt was standing. He found that Kurt was looking at some broaches, "Wow, those are pretty."

"This one looks exactly like the one I used to have," Kurt said as he pointed at an adorable fox broach. "I found it in my mom's old dresser, but then I lost it."

"It's quite pretty," Blaine said as he looked at the broach. "Are you going to get it?"

"Oh I can't," Kurt shook his head, "It's quite expensive and I can't afford it right now."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose you are right."

"Come on, we can head to another store before heading back," Kurt said as he made his way to the front door.

Staring at the broach for a few more seconds, Blaine followed behind Kurt.

At dinner, Blaine and Kurt were sitting beside one another talking to Burt and Carole about their trip to the town. Kurt mentioned the broach and it made Blaine think.

The following morning, Blaine was woken up by someone grabbing his foot. He picked himself up and realized Cooper was at the end of the bed.

"Come on," Cooper whispered as he pulled Blaine again, "We are headed out for some quality brother time."

"Really Cooper?" Blaine groaned as he tried to crawl back into bed.

"Squirt come on," Cooper whined.

"Fine," Blaine said as he carefully got out of bed trying to not wake up Kurt.

Blaine met his brother downstairs, no one else was awake yet. He knew his brother was an early riser, he was not.

"So I was thinking of going for a walk," Cooper smiled, "Ready?"

"Sure," Blaine said as he walked over to the coffee maker, "I need caffeine first."

"You know if you drink any more of that you will be shorter than you already are," Cooper teased.

Blaine picked up a mug and hit a few buttons on the coffee maker. The coffee started to pour out and he breathed it in.

"Hurry up," Cooper whined, "I want to head out before everyone wakes up."

"Why?" Blaine asked with a yawn.

Cooper rolled his eyes, "Are you ready to go yet?"

Blaine gave his brother a glare, "I do need to drink the coffee first."

Cooper bugged Blaine until he was done with his coffee. They were finally headed out the door with their gear on.

"Why are we going out now?" Blaine asked his brother.

"We are in the great outdoors!" Cooper said as he held his arms out.

"We are," Blaine gave a nod as he rubbed his gloved hands together, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You, my brother, are like an open book," Cooper let out a laugh, "You and Kurt have grown quite close over the last few days."

"Yeah," Blaine gave a shrug, "Better than Billy."

"He is a handful," Cooper smiled, "And with Amber following him like a puppy you really don't want to be around."

"I suppose I haven't really been visiting with family much," Blaine admitted.

Copper scoffed, "This is your vacation too bro, spend as much time with Kurt as you want. He lives in Ohio you know, just a couple hours away from you."

"I know," Blaine said as he kicked some snow, "I don't know if he will want to keep in touch like that though."

"You need more confidence yourself," Cooper patted Blaine on the back, "I bet if you serenaded him he would be putty in your hand, then lay one on him."

Blaine looked over at his brother and let out a sigh, "It isn't that easy Cooper. I mean he and I haven't shared everything, but I know he wouldn't like that."

"Fair enough," Cooper shrugged, "But come on, as one big brother to his younger and much more naive brother, I think you could take the chance and give it a go."

"I have a feeling you and Clara figured this entire out before we even got here," Blaine said with a sigh.

"There has to be something special you could do for him though," Cooper said as they walked on the path, "He is special right?"

"Of course Kurt is special," Blaine said as if it was a matter of fact, "I just...don't know."

Cooper wrapped an arm around Blaine, "Little brother, I bet if you put your mind to it you can do anything."

Blaine then remembered something from the day before, "Wait, there was something."

"Yeah?" Cooper asked sounding interested.

"We were at this small store and he saw this broach," Blaine explained, "He wouldn't buy it for himself, and I thought I could but we left before I could offer."

Cooper hummed, "Okay, let's go."

"Go where?" Blaine asked.

"We will buy the young man his broach of course," Cooper said with a grin, "Now race you back to the house!"

Blaine and Cooper ran back to the house and got the car. Some of the other family members were awake as they were leaving. They went in to town and to the little shop. The shop still had the broach and the cashier remembered Blaine from the other day. He paid for the broach and when he got back to the house he wrapped it placing it under the tree towards the back with the other presents.

The rest of the day, Blaine spent with Cooper. He was surprised how much fun he was having with his brother. They cut logs for the fire and made pizzas for dinner for everyone.

Blaine went to bed with a smile on his face that night. He couldn't wait for Christmas to give Kurt his present.

The next day, everyone was sitting around when Blaine's dad walked over to him, "Hey Blaine, Sara and I changed our minds about going to this show in town, and would you like the tickets?"

"What are they for?" Blaine asked.

"It's some Christmas musical or something like that," Brad held them out for Blaine, "You can go out for dinner before too."

"Thanks Dad," Blaine smiled as he took the tickets. "This is great. I think I'll ask Kurt go with me."

"Kurt huh?" Brad asked his son.

Blaine's smile fell, "Dad, I really don't want to hear about this right now."

"I wasn't saying anything," Brad said to him, "Have fun at the show."

"Thanks again Dad," Blaine said as he went to find Kurt. He found him reading a book in one of the chairs facing the view of the mountains. "Kurt, guess what?"

"What's that?" Kurt asked him.

"My dad has tickets for show tonight, but he and Sara don't want to go, so he gave them to me," Blaine said excitedly, "I was hoping you would join me tonight. We could get dinner before too, a bit less crazy without everyone around."

Kurt closed his book, "That's sound like fun."

"Great," Blaine jumped up, "We should get ready to go in about an hour."

"I can't wait," Kurt said with a smile.

For that hour it seemed everyone was bothering Kurt and Blaine about their plans. The younger kids kept teasing about the both of them kissing and going on a date. The adults seemed to smile at one another like they couldn't understand what they meant by their looks.

Blaine had brought a nicer set of clothes just in case and was glad he did. He was sitting on the bed when Kurt walked out of the bathroom to put his things away.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Blaine couldn't believe how amazing Kurt looked. "You look amazing."

Kurt froze and looked at Blaine with a blush on his face, "Thank you. You look quite nice yourself."

"Shall we head out?" Blaine asked him.

"After you," Kurt said holding his arm out.

Blaine took Kurt to a fancier restaurant for dinner and they ate having a pleasant conversation. Blaine learned that Kurt was a big Lady Gaga fan, while Kurt learned Blaine was a huge Katy Perry fan. It was a fun evening for the both of them.

They walked around a few blocks before the show. The town was beautiful at night with the lights strung around everywhere.

"I used to want to live in a small town like this," Blaine admitted, "But then I learned about how small towns don't necessarily like people like me."

Kurt laughed to himself, "Yeah, I guess you are right, but you could always have a small getaway cabin on the side."

"I suppose I could when I'm rich and famous with all the money I'm going to make with my music," Blaine said put a hand on his chest.

"Sure sure," Kurt waved his hand, "Do you think we should head to the auditorium now? The show starts in about a half hour."

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine said as he reached down and grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him along.

After seeing the show, Blaine took Kurt back to the cabin and just a few people were still awake. They walked in smiling and talking about the show.

Pam was sitting in a chair by the fire, "Hi boys, did you enjoy the show?"

"We did," Blaine sat on the edge of her chair, "It was brilliant. They had a live band playing too."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves," Pam said to them, "I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time Blaine. Thank you Kurt."

"It...it wasn't me," Kurt said pointing to himself.

"Goodnight boys," Pam said closing her book and standing up, "Don't stay up too late now."

Blaine sat for a moment before standing up, "She is right, we should head to bed too." Kurt followed him and they went to bed quietly without saying a word to one another.

As Blaine turned over and closed his eyes, he felt the bed dip when Kurt got on.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered and he turned to face away from Blaine closing his eyes.

Blaine smiled and kicked his feet slightly before falling asleep.

The next day was a lazy day. Blaine didn't have anywhere to be and it didn't seem like anyone else had plans either.

Kurt huffed as he sat beside Blaine who was sitting on the couch in the great room. Turning to him, Blaine smiled, "What's up?"

"Bored."

"Oh," Blaine said as he looked at the fire, "I think someone mentioned going sledding, but that's all I heard what was going on today."

"Sledding?" Kurt perked up.

Finn appeared beside Kurt, "Did you say sledding? Oh man, I haven't been sledding in years. Let's go."

"I'm in," Kurt stood up and then turned to Blaine, "Are you coming?"

"Nah, I'm good," Blaine said.

"You don't want to go sledding?" Kurt asked him surprised by his answer.

Blaine shrugged, "I prefer skiing."

Kurt looked at Blaine and crossed his arms over his chest, "Blaine, come on. Don't remember what it's like to feel that rush when you go down a hill?"

"Not really," Blaine said as he adjusted himself in his seat.

Sitting down beside Blaine, Kurt touched his arm, "Have you ever been sledding before?"

"Nope," Blaine said as he tried to look busy, "Its fine, I mean my dad always said he would take me, but never did."

Kurt stood up and held his hand out, "Let's go."

"What?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt's hand, "Go where?"

"I am taking you sledding," Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him up. "It's my turn to show you something. Please?"

Blaine knew he couldn't say no to Kurt. He hung his head for a moment, and then lifted it, "Sure."

"Yay!" Kurt clapped his hands together, "Let's get our stuff on and then we will be all set to meet the others."

Thirty minutes later, Blaine was standing on top of a hill with plenty of others holding a sled in his hands. Finn and Kurt were with him, along with most of the family members from the cabin. The sledding hill seemed popular today. He wasn't sure about this.

"Do you want to go down together?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"How?" Blaine asked him confused because they both had individual saucers.

Kurt gave a laugh, "Let's wait our turn and I will show you."

"This is an awesome hill," Finn said as he looked down, "The guys back at home are going to be so jealous of all of this."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Finn, have you been texting everyone back home?"

"They started a group chat," Finn shrugged, "Well, Puck and I did with a few others. No big deal."

"Whatever," Kurt said trying to ignore the fact that he was left out again.

Blaine could tell what Finn had just said to Kurt bothered him. He took a step towards Kurt and nudged him with his elbow to let him know he was. He received a small smile from Kurt.

When it was there turn to sled down the hill, Blaine sat down on the saucer and watched as Kurt did the same. Kurt then held out his hand, "Its how we stay together."

"Oh," Blaine said as he reached over linking their hands together. "Now what?"

"We go," Kurt said as he pushed the ground beneath him and they started falling down the hill.

Blaine yelled as they went and heard Kurt shriek in laughter. It was the most fun he had had in a long time.

When they got to the bottom of the hill, Blaine's sled knocked into Kurt's and they fell off them with Kurt landing on top of Blaine.

"I suppose this makes up for the night you fell on me," Kurt said with a chuckle.

Blaine smiled as he looked up into Kurt's eyes, "I guess it does."

Kurt didn't move as he looked down into Blaine's eyes. He was leaning forwards when Finn came over yelling about going again.

Standing up, they brushed the snow off themselves, and Kurt smiled at him, "Again?"

"Again," Blaine gave him a nod.

Blaine went to bed that night thinking about how Kurt almost kissed him. It was strange to think about that when the person is sleeping in the bed beside you, but Blaine figured Kurt may be thinking about the same thing.

The next morning was met with a snow storm blowing in. Everyone was snowed in and it did not agree with everyone. Since no one could anywhere, most of the families were hanging out in the dining room and great room.

Blaine could hear his mother and father fighting before anyone else. He knew they were coming downstairs to try and get away with one another, but he knew they couldn't forget an argument.

"Pam this isn't how we agreed things to be," Brad said as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Typical," Pam rolled her eyes as she followed him, "I thought your only regret was our marriage. That is what you told me."

And when Blaine saw Sara follow them into the kitchen, he knew things would get out of hand. He couldn't take it, so he rubbed his temples hoping they would just stop, but they didn't.

"Dude, this isn't suppose to be your trip, it's our sister's wedding," Andy yelled at Tommy.

Tommy groaned, "This is Andy behavior, not thinking with his head."

Blaine could see the little girls were looking at their fathers. He couldn't take it. "Stop!" Blaine yelled out, "Just everyone stop!"

Everyone in the room froze and looked at Blaine.

"We are all family now," Blaine said composing himself, "And some of us have been with one another for years. It's Clara and Cooper's wedding and almost Christmas. They have brought us together and I think we should learn to push past these negative feelings we've been having." He angrily walked over and sat down on the bench in front of the piano.

Molly and Katherine walked over to Blaine and leaned on the bench, "Can you play that?"

Blaine opened his eyes and looked where he was sitting. "The piano?"

"Yeah," Katherine nodded her head.

Not realizing everyone was watching him, Blaine opened the piano and patted the seat next to him. "What is your favorite Christmas carol?"

"I like Jingle Bells," Molly said clapping her hands.

"Hmmmm," Blaine played a few keys, "How about a different song, I know the perfect one for today."

"Okay," Katherine said.

Blaine started to play the piano and began to sing.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
_ _Just like the ones I used to know  
_ _Where the tree tops glisten,  
_ _And children listen  
_ _To hear sleigh bells in the snow, the snow..._

Katherine and Molly were leaning into Blaine as he sang. They giggled as he winked at each of them.

 _Said, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
_ _With every Christmas card I write  
_ _May your days, may your days,  
May your days be merry and bright  
_ _And may all your Christmases be white, whoa, whoa_

Blaine looked up and Kurt was standing by the piano. Kurt began singing the next verse.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
_ _Just like the ones I used to know  
_ _Where the tree tops glisten,  
_ _And children listen  
_ _To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

Blaine sang along with Kurt for the next for verse.

 _I...I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
_ _With every Christmas card I write, oh  
_ _May your days, may your days,  
May your days be merry and bright (oh, let them be bright!)  
_ _And may all your Christmases be white_

Blaine started playing the piano and everyone was now gathering around the piano to sing along.

 _White Christmas_

 _Ooh, yeah. Whoa._

Everyone joined in during the last verse. It was a wonderful chorus a sound.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
_ _With every Christmas card I write (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
_ _May your days be merry and bright  
_ _And may all your Christmases be white  
_ _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..._

Blaine played the final notes and everyone started clapping.

Katherine stood up, "Again!"

Blaine whispered, "Thank you," to Kurt who was looking at him.

Kurt smiled over at Blaine and mouthed, "You're welcome."

For the rest of the night, they sang carols and didn't fight once. It was suddenly becoming everyone's favorite night. They ate cookies and drank hot cocoa while being with one another. Everyone went to bed happy, and Cooper said he was quite proud of Blaine and how he brought the families together.

The next day there wasn't much happening because everyone was getting ready for the rehearsal dinner the next day. The wedding was two days away and it seemed everyone was now excited about it. And Kurt went with Clara to see her dress, so Blaine mostly worked on his speech. Blaine was anxious about being the best man, but essentially his biggest role was going to be his speech at dinner. He had most of it written before he came to Colorado, but he decided to add some more.

The following day is the rehearsal dinner, and Blaine was pacing anxiously in the bedroom. He was talking himself through his speech.

"Hey, you seem distracted," Kurt said as he walked in.

"I'm trying to memorize my speech," Blaine said as he repeated another line in his head.

Kurt sat down on the bed, "I bet it's already amazing."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I've never been a best man before."

"I guess I was technically my dad's best man," Kurt said to him, "But Finn kind of beat my speech."

"What did he do?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Essentially he accepted me, which brought us together as a family," Kurt told him, "He sang Just the Way You Are to me too."

"Your brother sang you a love song?" Blaine teased.

"You know what I mean," Kurt scoffed at him, "Let me say, just be yourself and tell what's in your heart. It makes a world of difference. Plus I know Cooper will love it."

"You are right about that," Blaine said as he sat down beside Kurt, "Cooper would love that." He set his speech down, "Why are you up here?"

"Everyone is running around with wedding preparations," Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "I wasn't sure where I should be, so I came up here. Plus the kitchen is a mess with all the preparation of food."

"That's why I'm here," Blaine said to him and he leaned over to bump their shoulders together. "I forgot to ask, how was yesterday with the dress fitting?"

"Good," Kurt said, "But I noticed the dress was a bit snug in areas and Clara kept whispering with the seamstress. It looks gorgeous though, better than my tissue ones I would put on Power Ranger action figures when I was younger."

Blaine gave a laugh, "Tissue wedding dresses?"

"My mom helped me make them," Kurt said defending himself.

"Oh I'm just imaging little Kurt playing with his toys," Blaine said and then thought of when he was younger, "I was more the putting together robot type of guy."

"Robots?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow.

"It's a hobby," Blaine gave a shrug.

Kurt let out a laugh, "Dork."

"Well then you are a dork too," Blaine put a hand on his hip which made Kurt laugh harder. They both started laughing together.

That night, Blaine was waiting for his cue to walk down the aisle of snow. They were getting married outside beside the cabin. It was a beautiful scene, the workers were still setting up, and so it wasn't ready yet.

The mothers walked down the aisle first after Cooper took his place. Molly and Katherine were the flower girls so they went first, then Jason and Zack were the ring bearers. Billy walked down the aisle with one of the Clara's cousins who weren't staying at the cabin with them.

"Now," the wedding planner said pulling on Blaine's elbow.

Blaine walked down the aisle at the pace he was told and stood next to Cooper at the end of the aisle. Clara's siblings and their significant others walked down the aisle. Finally it was time for Clara to walk down and then everyone clapped. Since the rehearsal of the event was done, they were now going to have dinner.

Looking at another table, Blaine saw Kurt and family. He was sitting with the wedding party since he was in the wedding. The rehearsal dinner went quite smooth, but there were a few toss ups between family members.

When Blaine went to bed, he saw that Kurt was already sleeping. He had to stay up because of something Cooper wanted to do since he couldn't have a bachelor party. They were on the porch talking.

Blaine crawled in to the bed as quietly as he could and tried not to disturb Kurt. He hoped he would be able to talk to Kurt more tomorrow.

The day of Christmas Eve was a busy one. Blaine was woken up by an alarm and went downstairs to grab some breakfast before Kurt even woke up.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Blaine was standing beside Cooper in his tuxedo.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked his brother.

Cooper shook his hands out, "I think so, and I mean I am. I totally am."

Blaine gave his brother a smile, "It's okay to be nervous."

"I'm not...okay, I am a bit nervous," Cooper admitted, "But I don't know why."

"You are chosen to spend the rest of your life with Clara, it is a big deal," Blaine said to him.

"I suppose that's true," Cooper said with a sigh.

Blaine put his hands on Cooper's shoulder, "You can do this Coop. You love Clara and surely there is a reasonable explanation why Clara has avoided alcohol all week, her incredibly happy attitude as well, and didn't ski which I know she loves. Plus Kurt mentioned when she went to get her dress fitted there was whispers between her and the seamstress."

Cooper's eyes widened and he turned to his brother. "I should never underestimate my little brother," Cooper laughed, "You haven't told anybody yet have you?"

"Nah," Blaine shook his head, "I imagine you two are telling everyone soon."

"Thank you," Cooper hugged his brother, "I think it's time I get married."

"I agree," Blaine said as he adjusted his brother's tie, "Let's go!"

"Best best man ever," Cooper punched the air as they walked out of the room, "Wait do you have the rings?"

Blaine took the box out of his pocket, "Yes Coop."

"Bestest best man ever!" Cooper shouted. And they headed towards the door that leads outside.

Blaine was surprised he wasn't really cold while he was outside. His tuxedo was a special one, he couldn't imagine how much his family was paying for it, but he needed to ignore that.

Finding his spot in line where he should stand, Blaine waited for the music to begin. He honestly couldn't believe his brother was getting married. He is so happy for him and Clara. And then the music began and Cooper began walking down the aisle.

The wedding planner held her clipboard tight as she gently touched each of them on the shoulder to walk down.

Blaine watched as Billy took the younger girl's arm and they walked down the aisle. He had to smile because he could see Billy counting his steps.

"Okay, go," the wedding planner told him.

Taking smaller steps than he is used too, Blaine walked down the aisle, just as he did the day before. He made it down the aisle and gave Cooper's shoulder a squeeze. He then turned to face the small crowd.

There were family members and friends who weren't staying at the cabin now here. It was a packed area. When Blaine spotted Kurt he got a relaxed smile, which Kurt returned.

Clara's friend from college who was her maid of honor, that couldn't come until last night, walked down after Blaine did. Tommy and Kim walked down the aisle together, then Andy and Bonnie.

Everyone sitting suddenly stood up and the wedding march started. Clara appeared in the door way and she looked beautiful. Her dress was long sleeved with lace on them, and it was long trailing behind her. It had a sparkle to it which matched the snow on the ground beautifully.

Blaine looked at his brother and already saw the tears coming from his eyes. He knew how happy his brother was in this moment, and wished one day he could have the same.

Clara made it down the aisle and they all turned to face the couple. After reciting the chosen words, Blaine handed Cooper the rings and they were exchanged. The man announced them as a couple and Cooper and Clara had their first kiss as husband and wife.

Blaine was sent in a flurry of motion, he knew he walked back down the aisle and was taken to the reception. They were served dinner first and he knew it was almost time for his speech, so he was trying to prepare himself.

"Ready bro?" Cooper teased his brother.

Standing up, Blaine got everyone's attention by tapping his glass. All eyes were on him. "Hello everyone. I'm Blaine, the best man and Cooper's younger and smarter brother." His joke earned a round of laughs. "I'm not that old I'll admit that, but when I see Cooper and Clara together I just know that is something I want. I've had the privilege to know Clara since the beginning and she is probably the sweetest girl I've met, which makes me question what she is doing with my brother in the first place, but we can all let that slide."

Clara gave a laugh and Cooper tried to act like he was offended.

"But never the less, they bring out the best in one another," Blaine continued, "I've never seen my brother freak out so much over his hair when they had their second date. Or the day he called me to tell me he was going to propose, I thought he was going to pass out during the dinner, but he called me letting me know it went fine and she had said yes. He kept telling me he couldn't believe it. But I could, I could because I know how great of a man my brother is. I put up with this guy from birth and while he annoys me to ends, I do love him." Blaine lifted his glass, "I want wish my brother, Cooper, and his new wife, Clara, the most happiest of times!"

Everyone cheered and drank from their glasses. Blaine was glad to finally be finished. He could relax and just enjoy the rest of his time. Cooper and Clara had their first dance and everyone had their phones out recording the event.

Blaine danced with the maid of honor and his mother for the first few songs. He then broke away from the group and walked around the room. He talked to some family members he hadn't seen in a while.

Cooper appeared at Blaine's side, "Nice speech Squirt," gave him a hug. "Now when are you going to ask Kurt to dance because Clara and I have a bet going."

Clara walked over and hit Cooper on the arm playfully, "That's cheating."

"A bet?" Blaine asked them.

"Well technically Cooper has ten more minutes until he loses," Clara said clarifying, "But yes, just go ask the kid to dance. I watched you looking at him most of the day so far."

Blaine gave his brother and sister-in-law a look, "Are you two finished now?"

"Go ask him to dance," Cooper said pointing in Kurt's direction.

"Fine," Blaine held his hands up in surrender, "Just know I'll remember this."

"Oh goodness, forcing you to dance with a cute boy," Clara said with a laugh, "Go make your own dreams come true."

Blaine breathed in and out, he then started walking in Kurt's direction. His family was sitting at the table talking with some others. He walked up to Kurt and held out his hand, "Hi, um, can I have this dance?"

Kurt froze for a second and then gave a nod. He put his hand in Blaine's and they went to the dance floor. Blaine saw his brother and Clara talking to the DJ. He gave a nod and turned on the microphone, "This song goes out to the best man and the awesome dude he is totally digging."

The song started to play and it was Boyce Avenue's cover of Perfect.

 _Made a wrong turn  
_ _Once or twice  
_ _Dug my way out  
_ _Blood and fire_

Blaine held his arms out, "I'll lead first."

"Okay," Kurt said as he put his hands on Blaine.

 _Bad decisions  
_ _That's alright  
_ _Welcome to my silly life_

 _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
_ _Miss, no way it's all good  
_ _It didn't slow me down_

 _Mistaken,  
_ _Always second guessing  
_ _Underestimated  
_ _Look, I'm still around_

The couple swayed and Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him.

 _Pretty, pretty please  
_ _Don't you ever, ever feel  
_ _Like you're less than,  
_ _Less than perfect  
_ _Pretty, pretty please  
_ _If you ever, ever feel  
_ _Like you're nothing  
_ _You are perfect to me_

 _You're so mean  
_ _When you talk  
_ _About yourself  
_ _You are wrong_

 _Change the voices  
_ _In your head  
_ _Make them like you_

Laying his head on Kurt's shoulder, Blaine knew he had to thank his brother later.

 _Instead,  
_ _So complicated  
_ _Look how big you'll make it  
_ _Filled with so much hatred_

 _Such a tired game  
_ _It's enough  
_ _I've done all I can think of  
_ _Chased down all my demons  
_ _See you do the same_

 _Pretty, pretty please  
_ _Don't you ever, ever feel  
_ _Like you're less than,  
_ _Less than perfect  
_ _Pretty, pretty please  
_ _If you ever, ever feel  
_ _Like you're nothing  
_ _You are perfect to me_

 _You are perfect  
_ _You are perfect_

 _You're perfect  
_ _You're perfect to me_

Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, "Thank you for being my first dance."

Smiling, Blaine whispered back, "You're prefect to me."

 _Oh, you're perfect_

 _Oh, pretty pretty please, yeah_

 _You're perfect  
_ _You're perfect_

 _Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
_ _Like you're less than  
_ _Less than perfect  
_ _Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
_ _Like you're nothing  
_ _You are perfect to me_

The song ended and another started, but Blaine didn't want to move. He wanted to stay in Kurt's arms. But they kept dancing with one another.

Burt and Carole came to dance and Finn was dancing with Molly, who was on Finn's toes.

It wasn't until people started leaving that Blaine realized they were still having fun. The chicken dance came on and, Kurt and Blaine couldn't stop laughing. A few more slow songs came on and they danced. It was magical in Blaine's eyes.

The end of the night came and Blaine realized more than anything he wanted to kiss Kurt. He walked them outside to the deck to look at the view of the mountains.

"I didn't think I would enjoy this time like I did," Blaine said leaning on the banister, "My brother sort of roped me in and I couldn't say no."

"And you did enjoy yourself?" Kurt asked with a smile as he leaned on the banister too.

"Sure, I met you," Blaine reached over and put his hand on top of Kurt's.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and Blaine looked at Kurt. Blaine leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Blaine," Kurt whispered.

Smiling at him, Blaine whispered back, "Merry Christmas Kurt."

The next day, the young ones woke everyone up early to open presents. Blaine and Kurt crawled out of bed and went downstairs in their pajamas.

"Merry Christmas boys!" Burt said with a grin. Blaine and Kurt said Merry Christmas back.

"Merry Christmas sweetie," Pam said wrapping an arm around Blaine, "I hope you like what I got you this year."

Blaine gave his mom a hug back, "Mom I'll like anything you get me."

The group began exchanging gifts and everyone was having a great time. It seemed all of the bad feelings everyone had were gone. Blaine figured it was a Christmas miracle. And then he remembered the gift he got for Kurt.

"Kurt," Blaine said as he picked up the small box, "I...um...this is for you."

"You got me something?" Kurt asked surprised. He snickered, "I actually got you something too," he held out a thin smaller box.

Blaine handed Kurt his present, and Kurt gave Blaine his. "Who should go first?" Blaine asked.

"Go ahead," Kurt waved his hand at him.

Blaine tore open the package and opened the box. Nestled inside the fancy box was a bowtie. It was beautiful, it had musical notes on it. "Kurt this is amazing!"

"I saw it that day I went with Clara for her fitting, I knew you were looking at," Kurt said to him.

"I love it," Blaine said touching the fabric with his fingers. "Okay, you're turn."

Kurt ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box, he let out a gasp. "Blaine!" he leaned over to hug Blaine, "This is...how?" He took out the small fox broach.

"Cooper talked me in to it actually," Blaine said, "I wanted to get it for you, but I just wasn't sure."

"It's beautiful, thank you so much," Kurt said touching the broach.

Blaine touched Kurt's arm, "You deserve it, Kurt."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek, "Thank you."

Cooper and Clara stood in front of everyone, "We have one more present for everyone, but we want our parents to open the package."

Brad, Pam, Seymour, and Audrey sat on the couch ready for the present.

Cooper and Clara handed them a box. The parents unwrapped the package and inside was a framed picture of a sonogram.

"You're pregnant?" Pam asked excitedly.

"I am," Clara smiled as she held her arms out, "I am three and half months pregnant!"

The room went crazy with the information. They all started congratulating Cooper and Clara.

"You knew didn't you?" Kurt asked him.

"I'm a perceptive person," Blaine said with a smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

The families shared the rest of the day together. They ate dinner together of a Christmas ham made by a caterer. After dinner, they all sat around the piano singing Christmas songs.

The next morning, Kurt was leaving to go home. Blaine wasn't leaving until tomorrow, so he knew he wanted to talk to Kurt, but he didn't know what to say.

"You do realize Kurt is leaving soon and you are acting like your incredibly dopey self," Cooper said to his brother.

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, "It isn't that I don't want to say anything, I just...what am I suppose to say?"

"What you feel in here," Cooper said pointing to Blaine's heart.

Blaine walked into the great room and found Burt, Carole, Finn and Kurt. He walked over to Kurt, "Can we...um...do you have a minute?"

"Sure," Kurt said as he stood up.

"Go for a short walk?" Blaine asked pointing towards the door.

Kurt turned to his dad, "Is it okay?"

"Sure, go ahead," Burt said to him.

Kurt pulled his coat on and they walked out into the snow. It was just starting to snow gently.

"I'm...okay, this should be easier," Blaine said with a sigh.

Reaching his hand out, Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, "Thank you for spending your Christmas with me."

Blaine smiled and leaned onto Kurt, "Thank you for being here. I don't want to say goodbye Kurt. I know we live kind of far from each other, but I can't imagine saying goodbye to you."

"I can't either," Kurt said as they stopped walking.

"So," Blaine said with a grin, "Does this mean I can finally have your phone number?"

Kurt let out a laugh, "Yes, you can."

"And," Blaine started to say, "And you know, we could go on a date and see how it goes?"

"Blaine," Kurt grinned, "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Blaine let out his breath, "Yes, I will be your boyfriend." He then froze, "Oh crap, you weren't asking."

"Blaine, I would love to be your boyfriend," Kurt said as he rocked on his feet.

Leaning in, Blaine brought their lips together in a kiss. "Best Christmas ever!" Kurt agreed and pulled Blaine in for another kiss.

 _End._

* * *

Yay! I am quite proud of this one. I knew it would be hard, but I stuck with it and here it is! Thank you for reading it, it means the world to me!

In other news, I joined the BlaineAndersonBigBang and wrote a story for that! I am so excited to share it with everyone, but I can't yet. The art is currently in development, so I am anxiously awaiting that. I can give you a clue, do you want a clue? Shiny Captain! That is your clue. He he. I'm a goof. Look out for that one in the upcoming month or two, I'm not sure yet, but you can check on my Tumblr since that is probably where it will be posted first!

I hope you all have/had a happy holidays and look forward to a new year! Merry Christmas!

~ JonasGeek


End file.
